


Bill Confesses

by Katianajazz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Pack Dynamics, Werewolves, a/b/o au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katianajazz/pseuds/Katianajazz
Summary: Bill confesses all to his family, his brush with the wolf Fenrir has become so much more.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Bill Confesses

**Author's Note:**

> Wheel of Death Wednesday - Anarchy
> 
> Character :- Bill  
> Place :- Shrieking Shack  
> Trope :- A/B/O

Bill's brush with Fenrir Greyback had deeper and more far-reaching consequences than he was initially unwilling to acknowledge. His relationship with Fleur continued to flourish, she loved him whatever he looked liked and his new proclivities didn’t scare her, after all, she sprouted feathers, talons and a beak if she got too angry.

Molly Weasley, ever the overbearing mother clung desperately to her oldest child, the scare of nearly losing him had been something she didn't want to ever repeat and the impending war and increased Death Eater activity made it more and more likely that the large family may not survive intact. 

She had never really approved of Fleur, she thought her son deserved a more homely and traditional Witch, Fleur had taken this to mean a nice English Witch with no creature blood, content to sit at home, carry Bill's babies and cook huge homemade feasts. Although often provoked she remained calm, never snapping that now Bill also carried the blood and genetic traits of a creature so they should now be well matched. 

The tension came to a head one lovely sunny summer evening during what should have been the summer holidays. They had been moved to Grimmauld Place in a plan to preserve the Order of the Phoenix. 

There had been a meeting, as usual, the younger members had been excluded and for once they didn't object, they had far too many things to plan themselves to fight the little things.

Mrs Weasley left the meeting early, with this many people. In the hours she had a lot to prepare, most of the order members would stay for dinner and what with all of the ongoing missions and Death Eater attacks it would be the first time in several weeks the whole family would be together. 

"Hermione, please come and help me in the kitchen. We have so much to get done. Boys, lay the table and get the serving dishes ready." 

Hermione dutifully presented herself in the kitchen, every time she was pulled to perform domestic chores she felt like Mrs Weasley was testing or training her to be a perfect house-wife for Ron. Fleur, not an inducted member of the order was by her side. 

"We're here Mrs Weasley." 

"OK dears, Hermione, you're on vegetables, make sure to scrub the potatoes well, I caught a family of Gnomes living in the vegetable patch and I told Arthur the vegetable patch needed tending whether we were living there or not. It's just too bad that we can't even look after our own land, just a quick visit with Remus or Kingsley to harvest. I've had to insist upon that."

Fleur stepped further into the kitchen. 

"Mrs Weasley I shall cut the fruit for dessert, I shall make oui?"

She was waved off abruptly, she ignored the abruptness and set about preparing dessert. Hermione smiled at her, they had spoken about how Fleur felt, Hermione had assured her that Mrs Weasley had enough love for everyone and she didn't doubt that once she realised how much Fleur meant to Bill she would be thrilled at their relationship and the prospect of grandbabies. 

Soon the boys joined them in the kitchen, Mrs Weasley welcomed with a smile and allowed them to steal a freshly baked roll each, they didn't have much luck with either Hermione or Fleur. Hermione going as far as to tell Ron that if he tried to steal any of the freshly cut fruit or veg that she didn't need her wand to chop his fingers off. 

Harry laughed at the disgruntled looking Ron, he didn't mind helping set the table or even working in the kitchen, he found it therapeutic to revert to muggle chores, it gave him a rest from thinking about the upcoming task which had been entrusted to them, mere teenagers without even a full education under their belts. 

The meeting soon finished and people started to file into the kitchen, it was packed, Tonks settled herself in Remus lap to make space for Hermione. Fleur did the same curling herself into Bill's broad chest. Mr Weasley kissed his wife and urged her to sit, he and Charlie would manage setting the piping hot dishes down among the various plates and glasses which scattered the scarred wooden table. 

The conversation was loud with so many people around the table, the older members of the order skillfully steered all talk away from the war and the meeting they had just attended. Remus was a little bit quiet he held Tonks tightly, but as the full moon was a few nights away nobody commented on the behaviour. 

The twins were on form and introduced several of their new joke products to the assembled company. Laughter was in abundance, it was just what was needed. That was until Mrs Weasley turned her attention onto her eldest son, he was picking at the plate of steak and kidney pudding a look of distaste upon his face. 

Her eyes flicked between Fleur who was whispering into his ear and her son hardly eating his favourite dish. The stress of the news from the meeting, from nearly losing her son, from the missions her family and friends were being sent on and she broke down. 

Her silent tears went unchecked and unnoticed for a couple of minutes, it was Fleur who noticed first, she slid from her husband's lap and moved to her hostesses side slowly she wrapped her arms around the older woman drawing her into a warm and comforting hug. The gentle acceptance and comfort coming from the woman that she had shown such disdain for opened the floodgates and her body was wracked with heartbreaking sobs. Seeing their mother lose her composure was sobering for the Weasley children, she bustled happily around the house. In front of them, scolded them for getting into mischief but not once did she cry in front of them or show their fear. 

Her family and those close to her gathered around to comfort her and see what they could do, those who were more removed from the family discreetly took their leave. 

Molly had had time to pull herself together she smiled waterily at Fleur. 

"I'm so sorry my dear, I've been so scared for the family, Arthur and Bill have both been attacked and more than one person that should be here, not family by blood, but family in heart and spirit aren't here. I saw Bill not eating and I didn't want this for any of them."

Fleur turned to Bill holding her hand out to him and pulling him towards his mother, it was time he spoke to his family truthfully. 

"There are some things we need to talk about, things I should have told you before. Since I was injured some aspects of life have been more difficult, Greyback was in his human form when he attacked. At first, we didn't think the bites would have any effect other than to cause scarring, we thought that's what he wanted, to make a statement."

He seemed to be struggling to continue, Fleur reached out to caress his cheek, surprisingly it was Hermione who took up the story. 

"Ever since I met Professor Lupin and realised that he was a werewolf I was fascinated by the condition. Professor Snape taught me how to brew Wolfsbane and he helped me as I researched exactly how certain elements reacted with the wolf."

She blushed, realising most people didn't really need to know the intricacies of the research she'd done. 

"The thing is, Greyback was on his own mission that day. More people were injured by him than was realised. He is an Alpha wolf, he cannot turn a person while in human form, however, as an Alpha he can produce a weakened form of the Lycanthropy gene at all times. His victims won't change but they'll feel the pull of the moon, a strong, almost overwhelming urge to find the pack, his pack."

A gasp of horror rippled out over the assembly, they were all intelligent enough to connect the dots. Greyback infected innocent people with a compulsion to join him during the full moon when he could fully turn and infect them. 

Hermione stood moving towards Bill and Fleur. 

"People also feel other effects, near the full moon they find it hard to stomach cooked meats, they'd much rather eat raw. Their tempers are fragile, they are driven to be more territorial and more possessive over their families and mates." 

Lifting her shirt she exposed her pale skin, marred by the unmistakable claw marks left by Fenrir Greyback. Nobody moved or spoke, too shocked to learn that not only had Bill been attacked by so too had Hermione. 

Eventually, Remus decided he needed to break the silence, to continue and explanation that would shock. 

"I am a full werewolf, I was bitten when I was very young. Fenrir didn't anticipate that my wolf would also be an Alpha wolf, I can and have lived alone, apart from the pack. When Hermione and Severus approached me with their research we gathered a group of people who had been injured by Greyback. We met at the Shrieking Shack, it's still somewhere people avoid and safe for us to gather. These were good people, all of them innocent and they didn't want to join with Greyback or his pack, they didn't want to kill in his or Voldemorts name. We tried to find a way around the problem."

Tonks pressed closer to Remus, she knew the next part of the story was hard for Remus to tell, it hurt him deeply. 

It was now Bill who spoke up. His voice was serious, a tinge of desperation leant gravity to the words. 

"You have no idea how hard it was to resist the call, we had to be locked in because we felt like we had to go to him, it was overwhelming. It got worse moon after moon, I went to Remus and I begged him to turn me, make me part of his pack."

A strangled sob came from Molly, Bill pulled his mother into his arms and kissed the top of her head. 

"Mum it is better as soon as Remus agreed and accepted me as pack the urges to hunt down Greyback and submit to him left. I am not an Alpha, but I am Remus Beta along with Severus. After I was accepted the rest of the affected people followed suit. We are not like him and his. We embrace our wolves, we are one because our wolves are happy and fulfilled. Our minds are ours."

Molly wrapped her arms around her son.

"All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy and healthy, all of you in this room."

"I am mum, I've found my mate and my pack. Remus is our leader, Severus, I and our mates are his advisors and we have a large pack of omega wolves. This may be the advantage we need over Voldemort and his cronies. Our pack is strong and united, we work together through mutual care and love. Every full moon we gather in the Shrieking Shack, we have excavated further to make an extensive network of caverns people come to us for their first transformations and we have mediwitches and wizards to aid anyone that needs it. We still have Wolfsbane on hand for those who feel they may not know their wolves. But we teach them to meditate and connect with their inner animal, it's like connecting with an animagus form."

Bill wrapped an arm around Fleur. 

"Mum, Fleur is my mate, she accepts me as the man and as the wolf, we have bonded. I was going to propose properly later, the grand romantic gesture, but now I realise that here with our family and with some of our pack that this is a perfect time."

Turning he knelt in front of Fleur a flourish of his wand had a small velvet box flying into his outstretched hand. 

"Fleur, I love you, you have been by my side through thick and thin. You have grace, poise and kindness which overwhelms me. You accept those that others reject. You are strong and resilient and so powerful, a force of nature. You have cared for me, cherished me and healed me when I've needed you. You've raised your wand, ready to defend me and when I was at my weakest you were stronger than ever. My entire being, wolf and man need you, love you and desire you. Fleur, will you marry me?"

Fleur hadn't expected a proposal, she and Bill had bonded, he had marked her. The fact he wanted to claim her in front of their friends and family as a married couple meant the world to her. Her fingers traced the scar on his cheek, a smile spreading across her face. 

"Oh Bill, yes of course I will marry you. I am yours, forever and always."


End file.
